


True Loves

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, Hurt Sam Winchester, Impala, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Series, Protective Dean Winchester, get in loser we're going hunting, puberty is a bitch, those love deities and their virgin sacrifices tho, who wants a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is fourteen, miserable, lonely and tired of being pushed around. He wants to forge his own future, hopefully with a nice boy by his side. He meets Chris, another hunters son in the town where John is investigating a strange beast that even Dean isn't allowed to know the name of. In the course of five days his life changes dramatically forever.</p><p>*I suck at summaries, the story is actually better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Loves

“War Yea!!!! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing!” Dean sang out of tune along with the tape they were listening to at full volume.

Dean sat shotgun besides his dad while Sammy sat in the back of the Impala. Sam glared moodily out the window and tried to ignore his brother and father. They had moved again, after just two days. Two whole days in a new school and they were gone again. The travel was getting to Sam, he hated it, he didn’t even get a chance to settle before he was uprooted again. Not that it was unusual but it really bugged him.

“Hey Sammy wipe that frown off your face. We’re going to Oklahoma my boy, the land of fair weather.” Said John, he gave Sam a look in the rear view mirror.

“So?” Sam grumbled unhappily. “It’s not like we’re going to stay more than a few days.”

John sighed internally ‘Not this again, does he have to be so glum? Most kids would kill to do road trips all over America.’ He looked at Sam in the mirror again and shook his head. The kid had his forehead to the window and a soft scowl on his face. John knew it wasn’t easy for the boy to move around so much, especially when he wanted friends and a so called normal life. It wasn’t always so hard with Sam, it was only the past year since he had turned fourteen that he started acting out. Dean jokingly insisted it was because Sam's voice was all funny.

“You know why we have to keep moving Sammy, our work helps a lot of people. It’d be selfish to stay in one place, only hunting there.” He said placating his youngest.

Sam scoffed irritably. “Whatever.”

John fell silent, casting occasional looks at Sam. ‘Sam….I wish we could settle for a little longer but we can’t. I cannot risk losing you to the evils of the world; I’ll protect you even if it means you hate me.’

Sam was preoccupied with his own thoughts. He was miserable, he hated having to leave whenever he started getting comfy. ‘Dad is so over doing the hunting crap.’ He thought. 

‘I just want to make friends, finish school and…?’ And what? What exactly could he ask for besides those two lifelong wishes? If Sam had to admit it he’d say he was….lonely. At fourteen he was almost completely alone, not counting Dean and his dad, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the void he had felt in his chest since starting high school. ‘Being an idiot. What’d Dean say if he knew you were bitching about being lonely?’ Sam chastised himself.

“How long will we stay this time?” Sam asked finally.

John looked at him in surprise. “It depends how long it takes me to do the job, just like always Sammy.” Sam scowled and looked away again. “Why do you ask kiddo?”

Sam shrugged. “No reason dad.” He sighed and lay down across the back seat.

John sighed. “We can stay a bit longer.”

Sam shot up, not believing his ears. “What?”

“You heard me.” John looked at Sam in the mirror. “We can stay a bit longer but only if another job doesn’t come up.” He looked seriously at Sam.

Sam was gobsmacked. His father agreed to stay a bit longer than usual? It was Christmas! “That’s great! Thanks!” He whispered in awe before falling back across the seat with a huge smile on his face.

Dean looked at his father curiously and the older man just shook his head, later he mouthed to Dean. The older son just nodded slowly and resumed belting out the lyrics of a new track.

They arrived in Oklahoma and booked into a motel as usual. Sam and Dean were to share a room and John had his own with an en suite bathroom. Sam immediately placed his things in orderly piles on his side of the room and Dean tossed his belongings all over his side. Sam couldn’t even care about the mess he was so elated. Finally a chance to make friends and fill the void!

Once he finished unpacking Sam went out to the shared living room where his dad was reading a book. “Dad can I go explore a bit?” He asked hopefully.  
John looked at Sam over his book.

“Take Dean with you.”  
“Aw dad!”  
“Don’t ‘dad me’. Do you have salt?”  
“Dad it’s Oklahoma, the late afternoon, in a populated area. I don’t need salt or Dean. Please, I’m fourteen let me go on my own? I swear I’ll be back in an hour!”

John sighed and eyed Sam up and down. The kid was looking for independence but he couldn’t afford it now, not with the job he was doing, it was too risky for Sam to be alone out there. “Sammy, I said we could stay a bit longer, if you want to stay I suggest you do as I ask.”

Sam scowled but knew he had no choice, not if he wanted a chance to be normal. “Fine. Dean!”

He stomped off into the bedroom again to get Dean. “I want to go explore, dad says you have to come with.”

Dean looked at him in surprise. “Sure okay. I guess I can go with you.” He looked back at the magazine on his bed. “I’ll miss you babe.” He whispered melodramatically.

Sam rolled his eyes and took Dean by the arm. “Come on already!”

They walked out of the motel and went around the block.

“Hey a park.” Said Dean “Want to go play Sammy boy?” he teased the younger male.

“No!” Sammy scoffed, but he looked wistfully at the swings when he thought Dean wasn’t looking.

Dean internally sighed and ran to the swings with a shout “The last one to the swings is a slowpoke!”

Sam’s jaw dropped and he raced after his brother. They swung for a short while and eventually settled quietly on the swings.

Sam looked over at Dean and bit his lip nervously. He had burning questions that needed answers and he had only two possible confidents; dad or Dean. ‘Dad is definitely out,’ thought Sam, ‘but Dean might not be so bad to talk to. I mean he’s eighteen; he probably knows loads.’ He fidgeted and tried to think of a way to start the conversation.

“Out with it.”

Sam blinked. “What?”

Dean looked at him and smiled. “Out with it. You’re all fidgety like a twelve year old girl with a secret crush.”

“Well it’s just-....” Sam faltered but Dean gave an encouraging gesture. “Do you ever get lonely Dean?”

Deans eyebrows lifted in amusement. “Lonely? As in….” he glanced around, and then made a crude motion with his hand.

Sam sputtered. “No! That’s not what I-! Never mind, I shouldn’t have even brought it up.”

Dean laughed. “Come on Sammy, you can confess your sins to me. If you’ve thought it, I’ve done it man.”

Sam wrinkled his nose. “Ew Dean. I don’t want to know about that stuff…”

“Just wait.” Dean winked.

“Gross.” Sam deadpanned. “Anyway I meant as in the standard definition of lonely.”

“Oh!” Dean said understandingly and Sam thought he’d made headway. “No, not really I’m pretty happy with just you and dad and other hunters.”

Sam felt his shoulders droop. “Oh.” He mumbled.

Dean eyed him quietly. “What’s up?”

“I’m just kind of….lonely. We always move, I never get to have friends. You and dad are always stopping me from going to parties and camps and stuff that normal kids get to do and it’s frustrating. I really can’t wait to get away from the family business.” Sam said softly, he turned to see hurt flicker across Dean’s face. “Not that I don’t love you and dad but I….I need other company too Dean.” He tried to sooth his brother.

Dean shrugged coolly. “Whatever man.”

Sam sighed. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean-”

“We should get back. It’s getting dark and dad’ll worry.” Dean stood and strode away from Sam.

Sam stood and slowly trailed after Dean. He hadn’t meant to hurt the other boys’ feelings, he just wanted to vent.

They arrived safely at the motel to find food waiting, John had gotten takeaways while they were out. They sat quietly in the lounge eating their supper.

“So what’s the job dad?” Dean asked around a mouthful of double bacon and cheese burger.

“Nothing for you to worry about Dean.” John replied, unconcerned.

Dean swallowed and frowned suspiciously. “I want to know.”

“Never mind Dean.” John said firmly in a no argument tone.

Dean scowled but continued eating. John turned to Sam. “Excited for school tomorrow Sammy?”

Sam nodded eagerly. “Can’t wait.”

Dean groaned. “Why can’t we be home schooled? I hate going to school.” He chewed moodily on a chip.

“I want you boys to get a good education, that’s not gonna happen with you lazing around the house now is it Dean?”

Dean sighed dramatically. “I suppose you have a point.”

John smiled and looked at the clock. “Eight o’clock Sammy, go wash up for bed.”

Sam didn’t protest for the first time in months and John felt relieved by the change.

Sam was taking a shower and Dean was finally alone with John. “So we’re staying longer?” he asked quietly.

John sighed. “Sam needs a bit of stability right now Dean. I think a week or two longer will do him good.”

“But dad Sammy has things on his mind that I don’t like.”

John felt concern flood his system. “Things? What kind of things? Hunting stuff?”

“No…he’s lonely dad. I think staying might be a bad idea right now.”

John slowly processed what he’d heard. ‘Lonely? He has us and the other hunters we see from time to time. Why would he be lonely?’

“Lonely? How could he possibly be lonely? He meets tons of people from all over.” He pressed on.

Dean sighed. “I dunno, he's not a little kid anymore. He wants company.”

“And because of this you think we should move soon?”

“Yea dad…..what if he finds someone and gets attached? Leaving would be so much harder for him than usual and he’ll hate us for it.”

John hadn’t thought about that. He hadn’t even noticed the cause of Sammy’s mood. How could he have not realised what was going on? Sam was fourteen after all and bound to be curious and even a bit adventurous.

“I’ll talk to him Dean don’t worry.”

Dean nodded silently and finished his dinner before going to wash the dishes.

“Watch TV for a bit okay?” John said while later, Dean nodded and started flicking through the channels until he found the wrestling.

John stood and went into his room where Sam was using the shower. Sam was just finishing if the scrubbing of a toothbrush was anything to go by. John sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Sam to come out. He didn’t need to wait long.

Sam walked out in a t-shirt and long pyjama pants with his toiletries bag clutched under one arm. He looked surprised to see his dad waiting.

“Sorry dad I didn’t know you wanted to wash up so early.” He said finally when he regained his voice.

John waved away his apology. “Never mind that. I want to talk with you Sam.”

Sam frowned, things got real when his dad called him Sam and not Sammy. He sat beside his dad on the bed and waited for the man to talk.

“Sam this isn’t an easy conversation but I want you to listen to me, because it’s important for a young man.” John began slowly.

Sam looked mortified. “Ug dad! No! I know enough of that stuff!”

John blinked in surprise and Sam continued. “Be picky, wait for the right one, use….stuff to keep safe and healthy.” Sam was bright red.

John laughed. “Oh Sam I know you know that stuff. This is about a related topic.” Seeing Sam’s confused frown he elaborated. “The emotional side of that stuff and why it’s important to be grown up before you dive in.”

Sam grimaced and braced for a chick flick moment. “Dad….-” he started but was cut off by John. “Sammy listen to me first.”

“I want you to know that it’s ok if you’re curious and if you want to experiment but it’s not ok if you confuse love with lust. See Sammy…..most people get a bit heart sore when   
they don’t have anyone or when they think they’re alone but no one is ever alone really and it is not a good reason to dive into a relationship.” Sam blinked in confusion at Johns words. “I just want you to be aware of your choices Sam. If you meet a special someone its great and all but make sure its for the right reasons.”

“Uh okay yea dad, sure thing.” The boy mumbled unsurely before standing and starting to walk out.

“And Sammy?”

“Yea dad?” Sam grimaced and waited for his father to speak.

“Be careful while we’re out here please. This uh….job I’m working it’s...it’s dangerous and I need you to be vigilant.”

Sam nodded and walked away quietly to his and Deans room. He crawled into bed and dozed off trying not to think about what his dad said.

The next day.

‘This is a massive school.’ Was Sam’s first thought upon driving up to the school's gates.

Dean was sulking in the passenger side of the Impala while their dad drove. He hated school and if Sam had felt the same way their dad may have taken them out completely.   
Sammy was happiest at school though so Dean didn’t fight it. Sam jumped out of the car as soon as John parked it and rushed off with a brief goodbye.

John smiled and shook his head. “That boy is too soft for this world.”

“You can say that again.” Dean grumbled beside him.

“Oh come on Dean. It’s not so bad. Just one more year and then you’re free.” John said playfully jabbing his son in the ribs.

“Sam will be free soon too.” Dean uttered under his breathe.

“What was that Dean?”

“Nothing just normal angsty teenaged rebellious grumbles.” Dean replied, not willing to tell his father what Sam had said about leaving; they had enough problems without father and son fighting.

“Ah Dean, don’t be so grouchy!” John ruffled his sons hair playfully. He suddenly became serious. “Dean...I need you to pay especially close attention to Sam while we’re here. The creature I’m hunting….well lets say it has a taste for purer things.”

Dean frowned wearily and nodded his agreement. “Now then get your ass out and go to class.” John revved the engine and nudged Dean towards the door.

Dean grabbed his backpack and got out of the impala. he walked towards the school in a sour mood.  
Sam’s first class.

The math teacher was the first to meet Sam, her name was Miss Rosenthal. Miss Rosenthal had long dark brown hair which she kept in a bun, her eyes were a light blue and Sam could sense a never ending warmth from her soul. Sam stood beside her as she introduced him to class.

“Class this is Sam Winchester, he is a transfer student and will be staying with us for a while. Sam why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself.”

Sam hated this part of joining a new school. “Well I live with my dad and brother, we travel a lot and this is my seventh school this year.”

“It’s only January! No way have you been to so many schools!” Exclaimed a girl in the front row with large glasses and short curly red hair.

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at the ground. “It’s true. We move around a lot.”

“Well Sam, I hope that you stay a bit longer here than you have at your previous schools.” Miss Rosenthal said gently, hushing the other students. “Please take a seat there against the wall.”

Sam walked to the unused desk and sat down heavily, aware of the eyes following him. Already he was a freak and he’d only been here a few hours. Miss Rosenthal began her lecture on analytical geometry and Sam began taking notes.

Deans first class.

Dean had English for his first class. The teacher, a surly man named Mr Gerber, introduced him briefly and ordered him to sit at an unoccupied desk.

“This year’s classical setwork book is Emily Bronte Wuthering Heights.”

The whole class groaned, including Dean.

“I won’t have that attitude in my classroom!” Shouted the tyrant. “You will read this book and you will like it!”

Dean rolled his eyes, there was no point in him doing this class, he wouldn’t be around long enough to do any of the homework anyway. Mr Gerber went into a crazy dialogue about how a story should be constructed and what makes a great writer different from good writers. Dean was dozing off when a file was slammed onto the desk in front of him.

“Winchester!”

“Sir!” He shouted back mockingly.

“Winchester you have earned this class double homework.”

Everyone groaned and glared at him, Dean shrugged- unaffected by the whole situation because he’d have to move away anyhow- and stared Mr gerber straight in the eyes.

“Everyone must write two original stories of 900 words each to be on my desk on Monday morning. I want fresh characters, fresh perspective and new ideas. Use a higher register of vocabulary, I will be marking off for grammar and spelling mistakes, and I want to see decent content. Am I clear?”

The students grumbled in assent.

“Right, class dismissed.” Mr Gerber growled.

The rest of the boys classes proceeded in much the same way. Sam found himself enjoying his new teachers and fellow students. He quickly befriended Sammantha, the red haired girl and her friend Daniel, an equally awkward and gangly boy. Dean disrupted classes and sassed teachers, quickly earning a bad boy reputation.

At the motel that night.

“And we were shown how certain metals react with water and oxygen. It was so cool. One metal just whizzed across the surface of the water causing this foam!” Sam told John excitedly.

The old hunter smiled and nodded his head. “Well I’m glad you had fun Sam. I hope you boys know you have to keep up with your training right? Just because we’re here doesn’t mean you get to slack off.”

Sam scowled at the reminder and nodded moodily. Dean sighed at the sight of his brother and nodded calmly. “Yea dad we’ll get on it tomorrow.”

“Dean?”  
“Yea dad?”  
“Please do your homework this time. It looks like we may be here for a month or so.”

Dean wanted to howl at the injustice. He had two freakin stories to write for English and a whole load of other assignments due at the end of the week. He glared at Sam. “Sammy you better start hating school really soon.”

“Neah, I love school Dean. I’d like to study forever.” Sam replied simply.

Dean looked at his father to see the older mans reaction.

John eyed Sam for a moment before snorting a laugh and ruffling the boy's hair. “You won’t need to study further than your SAT for hunting kiddo.”

Sam bit his lip, a motion John missed but Dean saw, Dean realised his brother was about to come clean. “Yea Sam, you won’t need a degree or anything to hunt. So I guess you’re sticking around.”

The words left him before he could stop them. Dean regretted it instantly when Sam gave him the most soul destroying look imaginable.

‘Hell I shouldn’t feel bad. Sam shouldn’t be leaving anyway, he belongs here with me. I won’t ever let him want for anything, I swore that.’

Sam stood up and murmured something about going to bed. John said goodnight and went to get a beer from the fridge. Dean plopped down in front of the TV and watched some soap opera about a girl who mysteriously gets pregnant out of wedlock. He couldn’t focus on it though and finally he leapt up and stormed into the room he shared with Sam. Sam was in bed already but Dean knew he was awake.

Dean jumped on top of Sam and covered his mouth. Sam glared up at him and struggled.

“Shut it.” Dean said firmly. “I dunno what’s going on in your head but you are going to cause serious problems if you don’t straighten up! Dad needs you, I need you. You belong with us Sam! I don’t like these hints you keep dropping about leaving us and being like everyone else; a main course for monsters!”

“Dean I am sorry but I can’t stay.”

“Can’t or won’t Sam? There’s a pretty big difference.” Dean growled angrily.

“Fine! I won’t stay Dean! I need other company, I need a normal life! I can’t stand moving around all the time, looking over my shoulder and shying away from shadows!”

Dean shoved Sam down roughly. “What do you want Sam?! What can I give you to make you stop all this talk!?”

He sighed softly and when he spoke again his voice was constricted. “I only have you and dad, Sam, you’re all I got and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Then come with me.” Sam's voice was soft and soothing but Dean felt his temper flare.

“Dammit Sam! Don’t you get it? We belong here. End of story. There’s nothing for us beyond this life we have now!”

Sam cringed at his tone and whispered sadly. “Don’t say that.”

“Why? Because you know it’s true? Dammit Sam!”

Dean climbed off of Sam, he paced beside his brothers bed for a minute before rounding on him.

“Do you hate us? Is that it?”  
“No Dean of course not!”  
“Are you scared of hunting?”  
“No! Dean this isn’t-”  
“Then what?! Sam, you have absolutely no reason to leave. Whatever you need we can give you.”  
“Not everything Dean.”

Dean looked Sam in the eye and recoiled.

“I want a family someday Dean. I want a different job, I want an apple pie lifestyle. You can’t give me that.”

‘A family.’ Dean thought bitterly. ‘Of course he’d want the one thing I can’t give him, no matter how much I want to.’

“I will leave Dean. I have to.” Sam whispered sadly. “Don’t hate me Dean. I couldn't bear it if you hated me.”

Dean turned to see a tear escape Sam's eye and groaned internally. ‘Dammit those eyes!’

“Sam….I can't accept that. I don’t hate you for wanting better. You deserve it more than anyone…..” Dean broke off with a shaky laugh. “I just don’t want you to go.”

Sam held his arms out to Dean and the older brother lay down on the bed beside Sam. Sam held Dean quietly and stroked his hair until they both dozed off. That is how John found them when he checked in later on.

He smiled to himself. ‘My boys...always looking out for each other.’

The next morning.

“Sam! Dean! Up, its time for a run.”

Both boys groaned softly and tried to get up from their shared bed. Sam having a harder time than Dean.

He sighed and rolled over onto Dean in his attempt to find the edge of the bed. He groaned when he felt his bones crack and his muscles creak. He hadn't felt so stiff and strained ever before after a long sleep.

“Dude…” Dean started wearily. “That better be pee.”

Sam frowned up at Dean and took a moment to register the wetness in his shorts. He flushed hotly and hid his face in shame.

“Hey don't worry about it Sammich. I used to get that too.” Dean nudged Sam off and he stood up to get dressed.

“Come on boys it's getting warm out there!” John marched into the room and gave Dean and Sam’s wet fronts an odd look.

“Sorry dad. We need a shower, there’s this cutie in my French class an uh...well y’know.” Dean lied to their father, making Sam’s jaw drop.

“Really Dean? You haven't had this in three years.” John scowled suspiciously.

Dean shrugged. “She’s hot.”

John nodded slowly and decided to leave the matter. “Wipe off with face clothes and let's go. It is Saturday. You don't have to be in school.”

The boys did as John instructed and in half an hour they were running with John far ahead of them.

“Dean? Thanks for that, I dunno what I'd have said.” Sam said softly to Dean.

“Neah no worries kiddo. I know how it feels and I'm gonna tease you for it or let dad tease you.” Dean grinned. “Wanna race? Three two one go!”

Dean was gone before Sam could answer. He grinned and tore after Dean, not focusing on where was going.

CRASH!

‘Owch.’ Was Sam's first thought when he came to.

“Sammy!”

“Sam!! Are you alright?!”

‘Dean and dad...why are they shouting at me? What did I do this time?’

Sam sat up with a groan and frowned as a grown echoed his. He turned to see an older boy beside him on the ground with short blond hair and brown eyes. The other boy was looking at him and they both seemed to be a bit banged up.

“Sammy! Can you hear me? Are you okay?” John was leaning over Sam with a worried frown.

“M’fine dad.” He sat up slowly. “What happened?”

“You and this kid were both running top speed and slammed face first into each other.” Dean said, glaring at the other teen.

“Gosh...I'm sorry. Are you alright?” Sam asked the boy.

“Yea I'm okay. Just a flesh wound.” He grinned at Sam a bit shakily. “I’m Chris.” He introduced himself.

“Sam…” The youngest Winchester replied shyly.

“Well Sam its nice to meet you, really need to do this again some time.”

Sam blushed, this boy wanted to see him again? He had a friend?

“Sure…” He mumbled and stood up with Chris.

“See you around.” And with that the new teen was gone, leaving Dean and John to fuss over a dazed Sam.

“Come on Sam. Let's get you home.” Dean said gruffly. He hauled Sam up and the trio slowly ambled home.

Sam spent the rest of the day camped in the living room with Dean. Dean insisted he had a concussion. Sam didn’t make him feel better after he passed out on the kitchen table during lunch.

Finally Dean and John went to sleep and Sam lay in bed trying to do the same. Something felt different, he felt light and happy. He felt the distinct need to giggle, he felt bubbly.   
Sam frowned and rubbed his bruised head, definitely a concussion.

The next morning.

“Sammy…...Sammy…..wake up…..I brought pie...” Sam scowled and swatted at Deans grinning face. “Aw come on Samantha what’s wrong? Bad time of the month?”

Sam sat up and clapped Dean on the ear. “I’m Sam not Samantha. I’m not a girl Dean.”

Dean grinned mischievously. “You sure about that tiger?”

The only answer he got was a pillow on the face. Dean smacked back with the pillow and soon a pillow fight broke out and travelled all over the motel room.

“Hey come on boys, lets be civilised for once.” John called over the fight. “Sammy eat your pie, Dean your homework ain’t done.”

They boys sighed, it was typical that their fun would be interrupted by John.

“Spoilsport...” Sam muttered.

“Well Sam seems like you’re good as new, I expect you to do some sprinting in the parking lot after breakfast.” John smiled mockingly. “Don’t want another incident to spoil your fun.”

Sam’s jaw dropped and he stared at his dad as the man walked away. “He heard me?”

“Still here Sammy.”

Sam scowled and began eating his pie as fast as he could. Dean obviously picked out the breakfast of the day. He finished fast and dressed in sweats and a tshirt with his worn out sneakers firmly held on his feet by the neon orange laces. Sam went out into the parking lot with a warning from John to “Stay in the lot where I can see you, I won’t have you slacking off.” typical John.

Sam sprinted from one end of the lot to the other for thirty seconds and then jogged the same path for thirty seconds before repeating the whole process. He was fifteen minutes into this program when a familiar face came up at speed beside him. He abruptly came to a halt and prepared to race back to the motel room.

“Hey you’re Sam right? I’m Chris remember? We met yesterday….rather violently.” The boy grinned at Sam confidently.

“Oh right yea! Sorry I didn’t recognise you for a second. How’s your head?”

Chris shrugged. “It’s ok, not sore or anything. How about yours? You seemed really out of it yesterday.”

Sam felt a hot blush cover his face and he grimaced. “Uh yea….I’m ok I was just a bit dazed.”

“I have that effect on people.” Chris gave Sam the most disarming smile and Sam felt his left knee buckle a bit.

“Heh I can see why.” He replied. Sam fidgeted and finally found a new topic. “What are you doing in this lot anyway?”

“Oh I live here for now, my dad and three older brothers are here with me.”

“No mom?” Sam asked without thinking. He mentally throttled himself when he saw the grimace that crossed the other boys face. “Sorry I know what it’s like, my mum is gone too, has been for a while now, since I was a baby actually.”

“You lost your mum as a baby too?” Chris looked at Sam in surprise.

Sam shrugged. “Yea...Dad and Dean….they don’t talk about it but it was pretty tough.”

“I hear that, my brothers and dad took mums death rough too.” 

Sam was about to respond when John came striding up to them. “Sammy get inside. Thats enough for today.”

“Oh well can I stay and chat with-”

“Get inside Samuel.” John bit out sharply. Sam glowered at his father, he just makes a friend and his father has to come in and blow it!

“I want to stay outside!”

John took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself. “Sam, I said get your ass inside the room. If your ass isn’t sitting on your bed in five I will make sure you never sit again understand?”

Sam felt his face light up hotly, threatened with a spanking by his father in front of his friend…..Chris would never want to see him again. Sam felt fury build towards his father and he turned to say goodbye to Chris.

“Hey don’t worry about it.” Chris said before he could speak. “I’ll see you soon.”

Chris nodded to them and walked into the room beside theirs.

“Sammy-”

“Save it.” Sam bit out crossly, storming off to their room. “I’m going to the room.”

John sighed and followed sedately, he was sure Dean hadn’t had such a rough puberty.

Later that night.

“Sam, me and Dean are going to the library I want you to stay in we’ll be back around eleven. There’s supper on the table for you. Check the salt lines before you go to bed ok?”

Sam nodded silently and John huffed, Sam had given him the silent treatment all afternoon and evening. He couldn’t take it anymore, Sam needed to be alone to chill off. He and Dean left and Sam sat on his bed sulking.

Shortly after John and Dean left there was a soft series of knocks and scratches on the wall of the motel by Sam’s bed. He frowned and realised with a start that it was morse code.

Hey, meet up outside? We’ll be back before your dad and brother get in?

Sam bit his lip nervously. He shouldn’t leave the house….dad said-

‘So because dad says I have to stay indoors I’m going to listen? Grow a pair Sam!’

It was with determination that he tapped the response. Give me five.

He quickly applied deodorant and changed his clothes, he ran a comb through his hair and did one final check. All tip top and ready for ruin. He rushed outside to find Chris   
waiting for him. He grinned and they ran off into the nearby woods together. The ran until they found an open space to lay down and star gaze.

“So how old are you?” Sam asked Chris.

“Sixteen, and you?”

Sam smiled at Chris warmly. “Fourteen.”

Chris returned the smile and nodded slowly. “I heard that you travel a lot.”

“Yea….” Sam said awkwardly. “Not willingly I can promise you.”

“I hear that. I kick and scream every time my dad uproots me, which is every two weeks or so.”

Sam felt an instant link to Chris, a kindred spirit in his experiences.

“I bet you get to have a lot of girlfriends that way, Dean says that’s the best part of the life.” Sam told Chris matter of factly.

“Neah, I’m in relationships for the long haul. I want to settle down and have a family someday. Just need to find the right man to settle with.” Chris looked at Sam from the corner of his eye to see his reaction.

“You mean you….like guys?” Sam was red in the face.

“Yea, it’s perfectly natural, if I fall in love with someone it won’t matter what their gender is. I do prefer the male form though.” He winked playfully.

Sam laughed nervously. “Alright.”

“What about you? Know which way you swing yet?”

Sam tentatively shook his head. “No, I’m never in one place long enough to really meet anyone I’d try that stuff with.”

Chris nodded thoughtfully. “Would you try with me?”

Sam didn’t look at Chris for a while and the other boy sighed softly.

“No one would think any less of you for it Sam. It’s a beautiful and natural thing.”

Sam shrugged unconvinced. “I know that.”

“So? Would you try?”

Sam leaned up on his right arm and shifted closer to Chris. He leaned down and pecked the other boys cheek. Chris smiled at him and put a hand on his left arm. He sat up slowly, pushing Sam down onto the grass and laying on top of him. Chris pressed a tender kiss to Sam’s lips and hummed softly. Sam whimpered when Chris poked his tongue out to ask for entrance. Chris ran his tongue gently along Sam’s lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, making the lip red and swollen. Sam gasped and opened his mouth, Chris made a soft noise of encouragement and slipped his tongue inside to play with Sams.

Chris shifted further onto Sam and ground his hips against Sam’s. Sam gasped and pulled out of the kiss. “Don’t.”

Chris shushed him. “Okay don’t worry, I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Sam nodded slowly and pulled Chris down for another kiss. He tentatively initiated the deeper kiss and Chris pulled away to smile at him. He rubbed his nose against Sams lightly and gave a gentle peck to his lips.

Chris gently rolled off of Sam, groaning quietly when his jeans rubbed uncomfortably against his arousal. Sam rolled closer and lay against the older boys side. Chris put an arm around Sam and smiled at him.

“Nice?”

Sam nodded shyly. “I’ve never kissed before.”

“Never?” Chris asked looking surprised. “Sam what is your extent of sexual experience?”

“Eh...just the dreams.” Sam responded sheepishly.

“You never even knocked one out on purpose?” Chris looked surprised and Sam self consciously shrugged and curled up tighter. “Don’t take it like that, I just mean…..Why haven’t you?”

“I dunno I just don’t. I tried once but it was sore and I didn’t like it.”

“Oh! Oh Sam,” Chris laughed softly. “I suggest you try it again sometime, I bet when you did it before your body wasn’t ready yet.”

Sam gave him an odd look. “It was sore, I can’t believe anyone enjoys that.”

Chris frowned as an idea struck him. “Want me to prove that it’s not sore?”

“No! I don’t want to see...that….no!” Sam whined unhappily.

“You don’t have to see anything.” Chris laughed. “We can do what I did earlier?”

Sam bit his lip nervously. “I dunno...”

“If you want to stop just say and I will stop I swear.”

Sam shifted awkwardly. “Can I think about it?”

“Sure Sam, take your time.” Chris responded patiently and they settled down to watch the stars in silence for another hour.

“So I told you why I’m out here, what about you guys?” Chris rolled over onto his side to face Sam.

Sam rolled over to do the same and fidgeted for a moment before replying. “Well my dad and Dean are kinda obsessed with finding out why my mum died. She died in a fire and my dad thinks it wasn’t an accident.”

Chris was pale as he stared at Sam. Sam shifted uncomfortably. “What?”

“My mum….died that way too….we’re also searching for a cause.” Chris whispered in surprise.

Sam felt his throat close up and panic begin to set in.

“Sam are you a hunter?” Chris frowned at him seriously.

Sam jumped to his feet and began backing away rapidly. “Who are you?” He demanded to know.

Chris stood up slowly. “I take that as a yes. I’m also a hunter, my dad and brothers too, we’re looking for some monster that killed my mum.”

Sam shook his head wearily. Chris took a step towards him and Sam barked out a warning. “Don’t come near me! Stay away!”

Chris held his hands up in a sign of surrender. “It’s ok Sam, I won’t do anything. I’m not a psycho hunter like the rest of my family I swear.”

Sam paused and frowned suspiciously. “What?”

“I’m not obsessed with hunting like the rest of them. I won’t hurt you.”

“How can I trust you? I just met you. What am I even doing here?!” Sam felt his panic beginning to cloud his judgement.

“Calm down Sam. Please just sit and lets talk about this.” Sam eyed him wearily. “Please Sam…..I’m not a monster. I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Sam slowly sat down and Chris followed suit. “Now. My family members are hunters because of my mum dying mysteriously in a fire. I don’t remember her and I don’t feel as driven to hunt as a result. I saw you and felt a connection Sam, I wanted to get to know you from the instant I set eyes on you.”

Sam nodded and exhaled nervously. “I’m the same way. You won’t hurt me?” Chris nodded. “What about my family?”

Chris looked down for a moment. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting them...”

Sam inhaled sharply. “But?”

“But...my father? He is so close to the monster who killed my mother, he will do anything to make sure he is the one who kills it.”

“My family are in danger.” Sam ground out angrily.

“I will do my best to protect you and your family Sam. I swear on my soul I will do anything to keep you all safe.”

“Why?”

“I told you. I feel connected to you somehow.”

Sam sighed and pulled his knees up against his chest. He buried his face in his arms and tried to calm down. He was upset that this boy came out of nowhere, lured him away from safety and tried to convince him that they could be together? While knowing that Dean and John were in danger?

“I don’t want this.” Sam whispered. “Keep away.”

“Look Sam please just calm down. I’m sorry.”

Sam stood up and began to storm away.

“Sam please! I think I love you.”

Sam froze. ‘Love?’

“Please….”

Sam turned and came face to face with Chris. The older boy took Sam’s arms in a firm grip and leaned lower to rub their noses together. Sam tried halfheartedly to pull away but Chris wouldn’t let him. He took Sam’s chin in one hand and tilted his face up. Sam sighed as those warm lips pressed against his lovingly. He felt Chris slowly backing him up until he was against a tree. Chris ground their hips together and all logical thought left Sam. He gasped and spread his legs a bit further, giving Chris more access. The older male moved closer and ground up again, causing Sam to see stars.

“Sam...” Chris groaned. “Please, may I?”

Sam whimpered

“Sam….you have to say it. You have to give permission. Say I can have you.” Chris growled lowly. “Please!”

He ground roughly and Sam moaned. “Yes! Yes have me just don’t stop.”

Chris kissed him roughly and ground up relentlessly. He applied just the right friction and Sam felt his knees buckle. Chris lifted Sam’s legs around his waist and continued to rut against him. Sam whimpered at the overwhelming sensation of pressure building in his navel. Chris rubbed his side soothingly and whispered kindly.

“It’s okay Sam, just relax, you’re almost there.” He slowed his grinding and focused on pressure instead of friction. “That’s it Sam, relax...”

Sam panted eagerly in his ear and whined lowly. Sam rubbed his hips against Chris impatiently, the older boy seized his lips in a warm kiss and Sam gave a low keening sound before feeling the wetness in his jeans. The warmth from Sam’s front was enough to set Chris off and he gave a groan and pressed himself closer to Sam’s body as though to plant his seed, he released and lowered them both to the ground with a soft grunt. He lay on top of Sam and kissed his lips softly.

“I love you Sam.” He said wonderingly.

Sam looked at him in a daze and smiled happily. It was the most beautiful thing Chris had ever seen and he vowed to do everything in his power to keep Sam so happy.

“I love you too Chris.” Sam murmured shyly before leaning up to kiss the older boy.

Chris smiled and nuzzled their noses. “We should get back before we’re missed.”

Sam sighed sadly and nodded his agreement. They stood up slowly and walked hand in hand to the motel. They parted ways at their doors sadly, plotting how to pass the time quickly until morning.

Dean and John weren’t home yet though Sam could see he’d cut it close. ‘10:55…..Five minutes more would have been nice.’ He thought sadly.

Sam jumped in the shower and washed himself clean of all traces that he’d been out. He stashed his soiled jeans in the washing bag with a sigh. He’d have to do the laundry to avoid suspicion. He huffed when the impala drove up outside and a laughing Dean and John came into the room.

“Hey Sammy, you still up?” John said with a frown at the sight of his youngest. “You have school in the morning, you should have been asleep hours ago.”

Sam sighed. “Sorry dad, I couldn’t sleep. I was doing my homework.”

John looked to the table where Sam’s homework file lay exactly where it had when he’d left. “Alright well, get to bed. I need you to help me at the library tomorrow after school   
Sam.” He gave Sam a look and went to shower.

Dean grinned at Sam. “Homework?”

“Yea Dean; homework. You might wanna try it sometime.” Sam said stubbornly.

“Dude, have you seen yourself? Your lips all chewed up, your cheeks are red and the misty look in those eyes means one thing man.”

Sam shifted nervously. “I can explain Dean, you guys left and I was alone and I just-”

Dean waved away his explanation. “Nah man I don’t need details. What you do with yourself beneath the sheets is your business. I’m just glad you’re being less uppity about it.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Dean thought he’d been in the rooms messing with himself the whole time. While not great it was better than the truth. Sam went and crawled into bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Monday morning.

“Sammy!” RING “SAM!” RING “Samuel!”

“What?” Sam grumbled sleepily.

Dean tossed a pair of jeans at the boy. “Late for school come on!”

Sam never moved so fast in his life. He'd never been late for school before, it was mortifying.

John laughed softly as the boys ran out the door to school, they could be so like he was as a youngster.

Dean and Sam rushed in on the school and ducked past a hall monitor, narrowly escaping detention. They arrived at homeroom, a shared class for all students, and Dean gave him a hard slap on the shoulder before opening the door and walking in. Sam followed sedately, in no hurry to be told off, he looked up as a hand reached from a desk to tug his sleeve lightly. He grinned to see the smiling face of Chris offering him a seat. Sam slid in beside the other boy and began to do his homework.

(Hey you, sleep well?)

Sam read the note and grinned at Chris, blushing hotly. (Yea thanks and yourself?)

(Never better cutie.) Chris replied with a wink.

Sam giggled quietly and scribbled a note quickly. (I had fun last night. Maybe we can do it again?)

(Sure thing. After school?)

Sam’s smiled faltered, he had to help his father in the library after school. (I dunno….I promised my dad I’d help him with some research.)

(Research?)

(Yea...my dad is looking into something out here. Seems to be a big deal.)

Before before Chris could reply the head teacher called Sam up.

“Samuel would you come up here and tell us a bit about your goals for the future?”

Sam stared like a deer caught in the headlights. “Excuse me?”

“Come and tell the class what you want to do in the future. Don't be shy.”

Sam stood on wobbly legs and walked to the front of the class. He caught Deans gaze and swallowed hard.

“Well I have to finish highschool… I want to study more after that.” He mumbled.

“What do you want to study?” the teacher asked kindly.

“Uh well I have to go into the family business so mechanics or some engineering I guess.” He replied.

The teacher nodded thoughtfully. “Do you want to go into the family business Sam?”

Sam stared blankly at the teacher. “Nobody's ever asked me that before….”

“Well?”

Sam avoided Deans sharp gaze. “More than anything no.” He said softly.

The teacher nodded. “What would you study if you could choose?”

Sam frowned. “Law?” He asked hesitantly.

The teacher smiled. “That’d be a great job Sam, you keep up your grades and work hard, maybe you'll get in a school with a full ride someday.”

Sam grinned hopefully. “You think?”

“Definitely! The only chains that hold us are forged in our own minds Sam. Never forget that it’s your life too.”

Sam nodded and smiled as the teacher dismissed the class.

Dean left as fast as he could and went straight outside to find Sam. Dean had watched him exchanging notes with the boy who’d run into him over the weekend. He felt jealousy burn hotly in his stomach and he glared holes into the other boys head. Sam had just raced out of class when it finished and Dean hadn’t been able to catch up. Dean found him by the swingset talking to a small group of students.

“So are you guys like army brats or something?” Dean heard a geeky looking red haired girl ask.

“Well kinda, my dad was in the marines and we just keep moving. He does lots of small jobs all over the place.” Sam said sheepishly.

“That’s so cool!” A few of the kids said, looking awestruck.

‘Yea Sammy it’s freakin awesome, so what are you whining for?’ Dean thought bitterly. ‘The normal kids wish they could have our life. Why can’t you see how cool it is?’

“Sammy!” He called with a wave.

The kids Sam was talking to turned to look at him in shock.

“You’re Dean?” The geeky red head asked snobbishly.

“One and only.” Dean said with a grin. “Sammy come here, I wanna talk to you before the next classes.”

Sam sighed. “Dean I’m busy. Can’t it wait till after school?”

“No Sam, it can’t, now come on.”

Sam got up and started walking away with Dean. “What do you want Dean? I was busy with my friends.”

Dean stopped and turned abruptly to face Sam. “You have friends already? Sammy….”

“Dean please just get on with it so I can go back, this is weird.”

Dean stared at Sam with a frown. “Since when do you care about being weird? It never bothered you before this year.”

Sam shuffled his feet and hmed and hawed before answering. “Nevermind Dean, it’s none of your business.”

“Okay Sam listen. I wanted to ask you about what you said back there in homeroom. I can’t believe you’d tell me that you want to leave and not dad; what am I supposed to do around him knowing that you plan on walking out one day?” Dean knew he was being hostile but Sam needed to know how important this was.

“Dean...I have to go someday.” Sam tried to explain.

“No you don’t! And that’s exactly why I don’t get why you would.” Dean said crossly. “Your friends over there would clearly love the life we have. They think it’s awesome. Why don’t you? What can you get from them that dad and I can’t give?”

Sam stared at his brother in shock. He shook his head slowly and turned to walk away.

Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. “Don’t you walk away from me Sam! I deserve an answer. I deserve the chance to keep you.”

Sam jerked his arm away. “Dean this isn’t about you or dad. It’s about me. I want to go, I want to try new things. I want to be normal Dean, I can’t keep being a freak.”

“Oh is that what you think we are? Freaks?” Dean growled agitatedly, Sams every word was setting his teeth on edge.

“Dean you know what I mean. I can’t stay, I’m not like you and dad, I’m not made for this. I will never be a hunter.”

Dean faltered in his anger and shook his head sadly. “Sam, we can fix that, when we get home we can train a bit okay?” Sam tried to speak but Dean spoke over him. “We keep   
doing that every day you’ll start getting better at it I swear Sammy! You’ll be great at hunting you just need the practise, I’m sure dad can help train you up during the free time we have here after the job is done.”

“Dean!” Sam said loudly. “Dean I don’t want to hunt.”

Dean stared at Sam, his heart frozen.

“I want to go to college.” Sam's second confession totally winded Dean. He grabbed Sam, turned and stormed off, dragging his smaller brother behind.

“Dean wait! Where are we going?” Sam asked, racing to keep up.

“Home.”

“What? Why?” Sam asked in alarm.

“We’re gonna pack our stuff and wait for dad to get home so he can take us to Bobby or Jim. We’re not staying here. You are gonna tell dad the truth and we are gonna sort this out.”

“No Dean! Let go of me!”

“Hey Sam! Wait up!” Came a familiar shout.

Sam turned and exhaled in relief at the sight of Chris rushing towards them.

“Look this is a bad time man, just go.” Dean intercepted the interaction.

Chris looked a bit put out and he frowned at Sam. “Do you want me to go Sam?”

“No! Please stay!” Sam bit out desperately. “Dean….let go.”

Dean released Sam and watched his brother walk away with Chris. He felt dejected. Sam chose someone else over him? He scowled.

‘Fine. I don't need him anyway. Let him go get hurt! I don't care…..’ But he did and he huffed and began following Sam discreetly.

“You’re brother seemed a bit tense Sam. Everything alright?” Chris asked nonchalantly as he and Sam wandered off campus to a nearby park.

Sam sighed and shook his head. “I dunno what it is. He’s just edgy lately, everything sets him off. I tell him I want to leave and he takes it personally, it’s just college, and I dunno if I’ll even be able to go.”

Chris bumped Sam’s shoulder gently. “Don’t worry about that, I think you’d get in just fine, you’re real smart Sam. You shouldn’t doubt yourself so much.”

Sam gave him a doubtful look. “You really think I can get away from all this?”

Chris took Sam’s hand gently and squeezed comfortingly. “I’ll help you Sam. I don’t want this life anymore than you do.”

Sam felt choked up and he leaned against Chris with his head on the other boys shoulder.

Chris put an arm around Sam and rubbed his side comfortingly. “It’s okay Sam. I’m here for you.”

Dean frowned from his pot in the bushes and barely restrained himself when Sam looked up at Chris and climbed into the boy’s lap. Dean felt his fury grow when Sam kissed Chris and the other boy kissed back with equal fervour. Thankfully the park was empty because it looked like things were getting heated. Dean turned when he heard a familiar engine behind him. He raced towards the road and flagged John down.

“Dean? What are you doing out of school? Wheres Sam?!” John asked through the window while he pulled off the road.

“Dad you’ll never believe this. Just trust me ok?” Dean grabbed John by the arm and dragged him silently back to the bushes.

“Dean what-?” John fell silent at the sight of Sam on another boys lap rocking against him and kissing passionately.

His jaw dropped when his innocent little Sammy pulled the boys shirt off and kissed a dark nipple. The other boys head dropped back as he moaned and John felt anger burn his veins when he recognised the boy as their neighbour, the one who’d been eyeing Sam up the previous morning. As fast as his veins had burned they froze. There on the boys back; anti demonic possession tattoo, and beside it….

‘No.’ John was horrified. The marking he’d seen once before on another hunter. A hunter who’d do anything to make John suffer. ‘Connor Caine.’

John shook his head furiously. How could Sam get wrapped up in the spawn of that monster?! How could he betray John like that? He grabbed his gun and made to storm out to Sam and the other boy.

“No! Dad, don’t! We’ll make it worse. I want to wring the assholes neck too but it’d kill Sam. Look at him dad, really look at him, he loves this boy.” Dean had a strong grip on his father’s arm and he pulled John away. “Go to the motel and pack up. Tell Sam there’s an emergency and we have to go when he gets back.”

John huffed and took one more look at Sam. His baby was pressed down on the bench writhing under the older boy. He watched as Sam and the other boy began shuddering their release and he sighed sadly when Sam lovingly exchanged a kiss with the boy. He couldn’t get involved directly, he followed Dean to the impala and drove away to the motel to pack up.

Sam sighed and lay contentedly under Chris, after his jarring confrontation with Dean he’d needed a bit of comfort.

“Sam?”  
“Yea?”  
“Are you alright?”

Sam closed his eyes tightly to hold back his raging emotions. “Not really.”

“Can I help? I could talk to your brother, make him understand.”

Sam shook his head and sat up slowly. “It’s okay, I can handle Dean.”

“School is back in already we’ve missed class.” Chris murmured. “Wanna go back and face the music?”

Sam sighed. “No, I wanna go home. I can’t handle school right now.”

Chris nodded. “Then lets go back to the motel.”

They ambled back and went into their separate rooms when they saw the impala was parked in the lot.

“Dad I’m back.” Sam called when he got inside.

“Sammy? Why aren’t you in school kiddo?” John asked lightly, he strode up to Sam and felt for a temperature.

Sam surprised John by wrapping his arms around the man tightly. John stood uncertain for a few minutes before he wrapped his arms around Sam and his cool attitude melted into concern.

“What’s wrong Sammy? Something you need to tell me?” He asked his son, praying that Sam would come clean.

Sam sniffled against his chest and held tighter to John as though he thought the older man would disappear.

John stroked his sons hair and rubbed his back kindly. He thanked his stars that he’d sent Dean back to school; now way would Sam do this if Dean were around to see. John lifted   
Sam up and carried him over to the couch where he sat with a sniffly, sobbing Sam on his lap.

“Sammy talk to me whats up kiddo?”

Sam groaned quietly and murmured. “I can’t tell you. You’ll be mad and hate me.”

“Never son! Never ever would I hate you for anything.” John hugged Sam tighter.

“Dean hates me. I told him and he freaked and now he hates me.” Sam sobbed.

John sighed internally. ‘Dammit Dean!’

“Sammy, I’ll understand, I was young once too. I’m not completely blind to how you feel. Why did Dean freak out?”

“I told him what I wanted to do, what I wanted for myself one day and he just flipped...it’s not even a big deal, just stupid college.” Sam said around sniffles.

“College?!” John pulled away to look at Sam in awe; he hadn’t seen that one coming. “Sam you can’t be serious! What about hunting? What about avenging your mother?”

Sam glared at John. “I knew it! Now you hate me too!” he stood up from John’s lap and started towards the door of the motel.

“Sam! Stop it.” John forced Sam to sit on the couch. “How could you do this? How could you leave me and Dean behind?”

“Is it a crime to want something better for myself?!” Sam asked unhappily. “Well cuff me then because I am guilty in the first degree!”

John stared at Sam and shook his head. “You are not going to college. We need you Sam!”

Sam laughed helplessly. “Nothing I want matters to you! Why don’t you care? Why do you hate me so much that you want me to suffer like this forever?!” Sam leapt to his feet and stormed out the door.

“Sammy, no I don’t hate you I’m just surprised is all.” He grabbed Sam by the arm just as the boy opened the door and he turned Sam to look him in the eye. “Come inside and lets talk.”

“Winchester?!”

John immediately stepped in front of Sam protectively and glared at the source of the voice.

“Caine.”

“What in blazes are you doing back here?” Connor Caine snarled irritably at John.

“Wait? You know each other?” Another voice joined in.

“Get back inside Chris, I’ll handle this.”

“Chris?” Sam rushed out from behind John and latched onto the other boy.

“Sammy!” John tried to grab Sam only to find Chris in his way. “Boy I suggest you get out of my way.”

Chris grit his teeth and tried to look imposing. “Sorry but no way in hell am I letting Sam go.”

“Boy-!” John was cut off by Connor shoving him against the wall in a fury.

“You threaten my boy once more Winchester lets see what I do to your ugly mug.”

“Hey get your hands off my dad!” Dean was there shoving Connor away from John.

The situation was escalating rapidly into a violent confrontation.

John glowered at Connor. “Let me take my kids back and I’ll go.”

“Dad-!” Sam’s desperate plea was silenced by a sharp look from John.

“No Sam! I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Please! Just listen to me for once!” Sam tried again sadly.

“I said no Sam! Dean take Sam and get your ass in the room, pack your stuff, pack your brothers stuff and lets go.”

“No!” Sam shouted for the first time. “No! You will listen to me! I deserve that much from you!”

“Mr Winchester please, Sam and I...We’re-”

“Nothing more than a passing craze.” John bit out nastily. “You will stay away from my boy, I never want to see your face near him ever again do you understand? He doesn’t need a bad influence like you tagging around!”

“Dad you can’t do that!” Sam cried out angrily.

“I have Sam, now do as you’re told for once!” Sam glowered at him.

“You never listen! You don’t give a damn about what I want! All you care about is mum, well I don’t care!”

SLAP

Sam’s head spun. He’d never been hit so hard in his life and he fell to the ground with a pained cry. When he looked up it wasn’t John standing over him; it was Dean. Sam felt a part of himself die as he saw the fury and hatred directed at him, he’d hurt Dean, not John.

John shoved Dean into the room and shut the door before he knelt beside Sam and shoved a worrying Chris away. “Sammy… are you alright? Did you hit your head on the ground?”  
John felt for bumps on the back of Sam’s head and gently wiped the blood from his nose off. He lifted Sam up into his arms and glowered at the Caines. “Stay away from my son.”

He stomped back into the motel room and settled Sam on his bed. He went to find the first aid kit and came back with it and a cup of hot chocolate for Sam. Dean was in the living room cooling down.

“Sammy let me see your face.” He said softly. John tilted Sams face up and cringed at the sight of his sons bloody nose and bruised face. He set about wiping the blood away with a damp cloth and then applying an ice pack. He had Sam hold the pack while he checked for other injuries.

Sam didn’t say a word, just sipped his hot chocolate and nursed his sore nose.

“There, all better.” John murmured after ensuring that Sam was alright.

He started getting up and Sam spoke quietly. “Dad? Please can we stay here?”

John looked Sam in the eyes and frowned at a faint glimmer in the boys eyes. He leaned closer and took hold of Sams face. Looking closely he could see plain as day the sign he’d been looking for; the pink tinge in Sams natural eye colour. His baby was already a victim of the thing he was hunting.

“Sorry Sam, we have to go in the morning, it’s dangerous here and I won’t risk losing you.”

“You mean because I want to go to college?” Sam hissed bitterly.

“No Sam because the thing I’m hunting happens to be living next door.” John said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Sam stared at him in shock, he shook his head slowly. “You’re lying.” He said brokenly.

“Sorry Sammy.” John got up and left Sam to sleep, knowing the sleeping pills in the hot chocolate would kick in soon.

Sam lay sobbing softly in the dark when a tap came through the wall, he sat bolt upright and tapped back. He crawled over Dean’s bed to the window, he opened it quietly and climbed out to find Chris waiting. The older boy took his hand and led him quickly back to the clearing in the woods.

“Sam are you okay? Your dad didn’t even give me a chance to check you properly.” Chris said crossly.

Sam nodded wearily, his head was swimming, what did his dad give him?

Chris pulled Sam to sit under a huge oak tree. “Listen I brought you here to ask you something important. Come away with me and my family?” Chris stared soulfully into Sam’s eyes. “My dad and brothers already agreed to having you, your dad and brother never have to know where you are.”

Sam sighed and looked away. “I can’t just leave, they need me.”

“Sam….you’ll leave to go to another hunt soon, I’m leaving tonight. I couldn’t bear the separation. I love you remember? I thought you loved me?”

Sam shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, I do love you but….”

Chris gave a pained expression. “Sam please...”

“I’m sorry.” Sam murmured, he pressed a kiss to Chris’ cheek and stood up to walk away.

A soft, cold hearted laugh came from behind him. He turned slowly, looking uncertain.

Chris was standing and laughing nastily at him. “Oh Sam, it really isn’t a choice.”

“What?” Sam breathed in horror, his father’s words coming to mind. ‘What I’m hunting just happens to be living next door.’

“Yea, remember that first little intimacy when you said I could have you?” Chris snorted confidently. “Yea well, we’re pretty much married Sammy..and once we seal the deal you’ll be tied to me forever.”

Sam backed away with a terrified sound escaping his lips.

“N-n-n-n-nnnn!” He struggled to say no and stop all of the madness.

“Can’t say no to me Sam, I own you.” Chris pushed Sam to the ground and held him there, mercilessly forcing a kiss on him.

“Why?” Sam sobbed. “Why would you do this?”

“Sammy...haven’t you guessed?” Chris leered. “Your daddy killed my mommy Sam. You’re his most treasured possession, so I figured you’d be worth fucking with for a weekend.”

Sam felt tears cascade down his face and he cried quietly.

“Aw don’t cry Sammy, it’s not like you don’t have a hope in hell of getting free. Oh wait...your true love isn’t very happy with you right now is he?”

“T-true love?” Sam whimpered.

“Oh my he hasn’t told you? Ah and you’re so dense you wouldn’t have noticed.” Chris sneered meanly. “Deanie is your true love sweet heart! If he wasn’t so mad at you maybe he’d   
kiss you and lift my little spell...but we both know he won’t. So lets just get cozy while we wait for my family to come get us.” Chris wrapped a hand around Sam’s neck and drew him up for a kiss.

Sam sobbed and groaned as he felt his head get heavier, he was dozing off fast, John’s sleeping tablets finally working.

‘Dad help...’

At the motel.

“Dean are you all packed up?” John called quietly from the kitchen.

Dean nodded silently and put his bag and Sams together at the door. He slowly walked up to John and the older man knew what was coming. He hadn’t said a word about hitting Sam but he knew it was eating at Dean.

“Dad...I’m sorry for-”

“Enough Dean. We can do this later. For now we have to hunt these bastards that are trying to hurt our Sammy. We can apologise and talk about everything later, for now get your game face on and lets take care of this.”

Dean nodded grimly. “I’ll go get some ammo.” He went out to the impala and opened the trunk. He heard an engine behind him and watched the Caines truck drive into a nearby forest.

Dean closed the impala and rushed back inside, pushing John out of the way in the process.

“Dean! What-?”

Dean slammed open the door to his and Sams room and howled in rage when he saw that both beds were empty and the window was open.

“Come on Dean get in the car!” John shouted and they rushed to the impala, revving her and driving into the forest after the truck.

They screamed through the forest until the saw stationary lights in the distance. They stopped the car and got out quietly. Armed with silver blades and bullets they approached the clearing.

“He’s asleep, his dad must have dosed him with sleeping tablets.” Chris said calmly as his father examined Sam carefully.

Dean growled softly when he saw the old man put his hand on Sams face.

“Well the other Winchesters are still at the motel and they have no idea we’re here with him so lets go before that changes. You sure the older boy doesn’t know how to cure his brother?”

Chris laughed at his father's words. “Nah! He’d never figure that he’d have to kiss the whelp to cure him.”

Dean started, he looked over at John whose face was carefully blank. “Kiss Sam? Me?” He whispered in shock.

John sighed and nodded slowly. “There are five of them Dean, two each and then the brat Chris. You ready?”

Dean nodded stoically and took the safety off his gun. They took aim and shot the first two rounds which found their marks in two of the monsters chests. Quickly they shot again only hitting another of the sons; missing the father. They rushed out into the clearing and took aim at him together, they fired and hit their mark who was too shocked to respond.

“Dad!” Chris shouted furiously. “How dare you!” He rounded on them.

“How dare us?!” Dean demanded to know. “You kidnapped and tricked my baby brother! Man you are so beyond dead right now!”

“He’s mine, you can’t take him.” Chris sneered.

“Oh yea?” Dean loomed threateningly and aimed his gun at Chris. “We’ll see about that.”

“Wait Dean!” John grabbed Chris from behind and pushed him to the ground. “Go cure Sam. I want him up for this.”

Dean hesitated but went to Sam, he knelt beside his brother and leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Sam moaned softly and Dean withdrew slowly. Sam’s eyes fluttered open, the sleeping tablet having worn off a bit.

“Dean?” He murmured.

“Sammy!” Dean hugged Sam tightly. “Sammy I’m so sorry for what happened.”

Sam hugged him back briefly and pulled away to look at Chris and John.

“Chris.” He said softly.

“Sam come here.” John said commandingly.

Sam nervously did as he was told.

“Dean give Sam your gun.”

Dean frowned at John. “Why-?”

John gave Dean a look. “Did I stutter Dean?”

Dean handed Sam the gun and Sam held it in shaking hands.

“Sammy given the circumstances I’ve decided this should be your kill.” Sam immediately tried to interrupt but John spoke over him. “You aim that bullet right for his heart understand?”

Sam shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Do it Sam. You’re a hunter, you can’t afford to hesitate!” John said firmly.

“Dad-!”  
“Samuel!”

Dean reached out and took Sam’s hand in his own, he positioned the gun in Sam’s hand and rested his finger over Sam’s by the trigger. He rested his free hand on Sam’s side, giving a soothing squeeze before aiming the gun and helping Sam pull the trigger.

All the while Sam was frozen to the spot, unable to formulate thought or spur himself into a motion that would end this madness.

BANG!

Sam felt his heart skip a beat and he gasped as Chris fell lifeless from John’s arms.

Then he was being pushed to sit against a tree while Dean and their dad piled the bodies up and burned them. Once every part of each body was gone they took Sam to the car and drove to get their belongings from the motel. Sam stayed in the backseat of the impala while Dean grabbed their stuff. John was with him in the car.

“Why would you do that to me?” Sam asked brokenly.

“You’re a hunter Sam, you’ll never stop being a hunter. Best you learn now; you have to watch your ass, Dean and I won’t always be around to pick up the pieces. You needed to know what hunting means.” John replied woodenly, aware that with every word he pushed Sam further and further away.

“I hate you.” Sam whispered.

“I know.” John replied.

Silence fell again as Dean climbed into the car and they drove off to their next destination.

Sam was lost in thought. ‘Just five days ago I was upset about not making friends and not having a home. If only I could be upset about something so simple again.’

Dean eyed Sam wearily, they hadn’t spoken a word at all, Dean felt guilt bubble in his stomach. He’d helped their dad force Sam to kill another person. He was the reason Sam was a killer, would never be normal, would never be a kid again...he was the reason.

As they traveled down the highway Dean could only pray that everything would work out, and Sam would heal in time.


End file.
